Into The Fire
by Rainfox88
Summary: Sequel to Cat and Mouse. Ada is pregnant. She is being hunted down by Wesker and the Organization. She has no choice but to find Chris and the others for protection. She knows she needs to help them end Wesker's reign, but can she bring herself to do it?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Albert Wesker sat at his chair while using the computer, and looking upon the satellite images from the old Umbrella satellites. He typed in codes on the keyboard on the chair, and watched as many images popped up while others disappeared.

From the shadows, a man walked up to him, carrying a white duralumin case. Wesker looked away from the screens to look at the man. The shadows concealed his face, but Wesker knew well who it was. A smirk curled upon Wesker's face, as the man spoke with his Russian accent.

"This is from Ada, if you haven't guessed. It has to be the sample from Spain."

He handed Wesker the case. Wesker held back the unbearable delight he felt upon touching the white case. It was the kind of feeling like a little kid opening a long awaited Christmas present.

Wesker opened the case, only for his eyes to fall onto a tiny teddy bear with sunglasses on. In its arms was an envelope. Wesker held back his rage, even as he ripped open the envelope and read the card.

_Dear Albert,_

_This may have come as a shock, but that's okay. You need more surprises in your life anyway. You can probably guess what I have done with the sample. It's been good, but I have things I need to do. I'm not your slave anymore. There was a time that I followed you loyally, but it's now over…and so is our past. Have a good life._

_Love, Ada_

There was a touch of lips on the note from her lipstick. Wesker crushed the card in his hand. He tossed it aside. His other hand had already broke the case in half. He threw it all aside as well, and got to his feet. With a clenched jaw, and fury begging to be unleashed, he headed out of the dark room.

"I want her found. No one makes a fool of me!" Wesker growled.

"What about Rendell's subjects? Their bodies are almost done in the containers. And without the parasite-"

"Twenty minutes, Nicholai. Bring me Sherry when everything's ready."

Nicholai nodded, and the two men split up down two different hallways. Wesker would find Ada, and when he did, he would kill her nice and slowly for her betrayal. After so many years of them together, he knew Ada was planning something before she departed for Spain. Now he had the pleasure of hunting her down and dragging her right back here. As for Redfield and the others, he had hell ready for them.

* * *

**A/N: So here is the Prologue to the sequel of Cat and Mouse! I wanted to get it started before I got lazy and forgot about it lol! Yeah, so the Prologue is a short...okay...so it is REALLY short! I really did mean to make it a little longer lol! So, I guess I will describe the direction this story is going to go from my Author's Note right now. Ada realizes that the Organization is under Wesker's control, and had been the entire time, even though John's brother, David, was oblivious to it. The Organization starts to hunt her down, as well as Wesker does. Having nowhere else to go, Ada finds Chris and the others. They decide to help her, knowing Ada could help them in return. Leon returns, reuniting with Claire and joining the group to help them try and end Wesker's reign once and for all. Little does Ada know that she is pregnant with Wesker's child, and situations with Tricell worsen as something starts developing in Africa. And...that's about all I am willing to tell at the moment, hehehehe! Well, I hope you enjoy anyway! I hope to finish up Dark Evenings soon to straighten out the Cat and Mouse series. Thanks again everyone! :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Answers

**Chapter 1: Answers**

The new, black Dodge Charger pulled into the large parking lot of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance Headquarters in Washington, D.C. The BSAA had been established for a little over a year now. It used to be called New Horizon, led my Chris Redfield and a few of his comrades. Soon he and governments and pharmaceutical companies around the world joined to create the BSAA. Though Umbrella had fallen, there were many more to take its place. The BSAA was around the world to ensure that they could fight back against the growing darkness of Umbrella's shadows.

Chris slipped out of the car, grabbing two duffle bags of firearms and a few discs he needed to take inside. His trip to Annapolis yesterday proved to be a waste of time, and so now he was returning here to meet up with the others. As he was strolling through the front entrance of the large facility, he met up with his old friend Barry Burton, his partner and now fiancée Jill Valentine, and their comrade Carlos Oliveira.

"Any leads?" Jill asked, watching him closely.

Chris shook his head. "No. But you know Wesker."

"Yeah, he's a damn ghost," Barry growled, taking one of the bags.

"Maybe Billy will find something. He should be back from New York tomorrow night," Carlos stated.

They started heading up the staircase in the main lobby. Chris would need to report to the director, and leader of the BSAA, Wentworth Miller. The older man had been an old friend of Chris's. Chris and the others had dropped most of their leadership to be able to go out on the field. It wasn't that they didn't have any authority, but Chris felt that he needed to be out there fighting, as did the others.

Chris handed the rest of the supplies over to Carlos. Barry and Carlos left to put the equipment up while Jill and Chris headed to Wentworth's office. As they walked down the hallway, passing other BSAA officers, Chris glanced at his wristwatch.

"Don't forget that Claire is flying in tonight. We need to be at the airport by six to pick her up," he stated.

Jill nodded. "Thomas is going to be thrilled to see her. This is the longest she has been out with Terra Save for awhile."

Chris slowly nodded, slightly distracted. His trip to Annapolis led him to an absolute dead end. He was so sure that he found Wesker. The old Umbrella facility he had led some men into was empty. There weren't even any BOWs, and there was definitely no Wesker. His nemesis was an ace at hiding in the shadow like a stalking predator. Chris was even able to meet up with Rurik Ginovaef. He was best known as HUNK, but he had a dark reputation for also being called Mr. Death for his highly skilled killing techniques. He was an ex-Spetsnaz, just like his older half-brother Nicholai who worked directly under Wesker. The good thing about Rurik was that he was now on their side. His days as a mercenary were over, and now Rurik and his comrades helped the BSAA fight back.

They entered into Wentworth's office. The older man glanced up from his desk while doing paperwork. Wentworth had once been the FBI director here in D.C. Chris had no regret handing the heavier part of the leadership to him, knowing that this old friend of his could lead the North American BSAA in the right way. Wentworth was in his fifties, handsome and admirable. The charismatic man had one of the most brilliant minds in the country. And that made him a formidable opponent in his own right.

"Judging by the expression on your face, I can tell you weren't able to find anything," Wentworth said, dropping the pen from his fingers to give them his full, undivided attention.

"That's right," Chris sighed. "Not a damn thing. The facility was stripped clean, and we could not find any evidence of any recent activity."

"Well, Coen hasn't reported yet so I have no idea how things are going in New York. It is unusual for our resources to be wrong," Wentworth replied, slightly frowning.

"I know. I was so sure we had him this time," Chris said, clenching his jaw for a moment.

"I still say our best bet is to locate Ada. She has been working for Wesker loyally for years now. They have so much history together. It isn't unusual for us to stumble upon her and then to find Wesker shortly afterwards," Jill explained.

"True," Wentworth sighed, leaning back in his rolling chair. The large office was formal. The wood floors were always clean, and the windows always had their dark blue curtains drawn back to led sunlight in. "But she seems to be quite the sly fox herself."

Chris snorted contemptuously. "They make a good couple."

"I will see what I can do. For now, why don't you two head home? I know Claire is coming in, so tell her I said hello."

"I will. Thanks, Wentworth."

Chris and Jill left, heading back towards the lobby. Jill glanced over to her fiancé. "Are we still having dinner over at Barry's house?"

"I imagine so. I'm guessing we are going to get Claire from the airport and head straight over there. She is gonna want to see Thomas right away, I'm sure."

"It's wonderful of Karen to watch him while she is away," Jill answered, smiling.

Chris chuckled. "Yeah, but you know her and Barry. The girls are all grown up and off to college. I think she misses having little ones."

"Well, I'm sure Thomas keeps her busy," Jill said, laughing softly.

"I wouldn't doubt that!"

As they reached the first floor of the main lobby, they ran into Rebecca. She looked to be taking some supplies to the infirmary that she ran inside the BSAA HQ. Rebecca had come a long way from the rookie back before Raccoon City. She was one of the highest positioned doctors in the BSAA. She still did missions here and there, but she was mainly now confined to the infirmary.

"Hey! You two heading out to go pick up Claire?" she greeted.

"Yeah. You coming over to Barry's tonight?" Chris replied.

"Of course! I don't miss that man's cooking for anything. Billy isn't going to be back until tomorrow evening so it isn't like I have anything better to do," Rebecca laughed.

"Let's just be sure to get some before Carlos gets there," Jill joked.

"I heard that!" Carlos barked, coming up to join them. Barry was with him.

"Don't worry! I will cook up plenty!" Barry said, grinning while rubbing his red beard.

"Well, we will be over in a couple of hours," Chris said.

Barry glanced at his wristwatch. "Alright. I'm heading out now. I will see ya guys then."

Barry went ahead and left through the large, glass doors of the front entrance. Chris was getting his keys ready so they could head out as well. Rebecca started walking for the east wing of the first floor, still carrying the supplies.

"I'll see ya guys there!" she called.

"Where is Claire flying in from again?" Carlos asked.

"London. It's the longest she has been out in awhile. She's been there for almost a month. I know she is eager to get back here," Chris explained, shaking his head.

"I bet Thomas is just as eager. Well, I will see ya guys over there," Carlos chuckled, heading off to get back to work.

Chris and Jill turned and left through the front doors. They walked out to the parking lot, heading straight for the black Charger that was parked and ready. Chris put his arm around Jill's shoulder, moving in to kiss her on the temple. "What a day!"

* * *

Ada tried so hard not to nod off, but exhaustion was taking a toll on her in the weeks she spent eluding the Organization. She should have known it wasn't going to be easy to get away from Wesker. He had the Organization under his claws the entire time. John's brother, David, had held true to his word to help her out, but he in turn did not realize what deal he was making.

After her escape from Spain, it took her a week in order to find David. By this time, Wesker had already set out to get his prized Las Plagas sample that she stole from him and to either kill her or collect her for him. Ada found David dead, and his fellow Organization members were ready to kill her. She was lucky to escape from them unharmed for the most part. She also managed to keep the Las Plagas sample safe.

Ada closed her eyes. She hadn't slept well in the past few weeks. The Organization was relentless in hunting her down. She didn't worry about them however. She feared that Wesker was out there close, smelling her out like a hunting hound on rabbit. She was safe down the rabbit hole for the moment, but soon she would be dug out. Wesker wasn't going to let her get away from what she did. Ada realized that she may have made the biggest mistake of her life. Her mixed feelings for Wesker, and wanting liberation from the lifestyle she lived turned her to make a decision she should have thought more thoroughly through. Though, the Organization wasn't supposed to be under Wesker's control. It was supposed to be helping her. Ada's plan to get Sherry out of her situation had been destroyed. The Organization was her only help to make that possible and now they were hunting her down.

Ada didn't show it, but she feared on what Wesker would do if he caught her. They had been together for so many years, it was hard to imagine him killing her, but it didn't matter with Wesker. The man killed his own father in cold blood, along with his mentor and godfather easily. The main point was that Wesker was always one to be ahead of the game. Ada made a move that made her come out ahead. This was enough to drive him to find her.

Ada had her own reasons for betraying Wesker. It hurt her to do it. She wasn't one to let things like that hurt her, but she had been with Wesker for too long for it not to hurt. Her main reason was because she knew that Wesker needed to be stopped. And though he needed to be stopped along time ago, Ada feared the worst now. It seemed as though Wesker was growing more aggressive each day. It scared her knowing that the virus in his body was going out of control, and he had no way to control the fits. He used Sherry's blood to make a temporary serum that would help for a small time. His best bet was to work with Tricell, who was now the only one in possession of the Progenitor Virus. Ada remembered the Wesker's virus was a strand of Progenitor. It was what he needed before it was too late.

Ada wondered how long she could hide before Wesker or the Organization found her. She had always been good at eluding enemies, but Wesker knew her far too well. Though she knew this before she betrayed him, she figured the Organization would be protecting her. That didn't turn out to be the case. Poor David didn't know what was going on in the shadows, and he ended up just like John.

Ada had no idea where she could go. In her line of work, it wasn't as if she had a lot of comrades. Nicholai had been her closest comrade besides Wesker. However, Nicholai had been working for Wesker even longer than she. His loyalty would remain with Wesker, even if it came down to killing her. HUNK would surely kill her if he had the chance, same with Chris.

_Wait…Chris just might be able to help! I can give them the Las Plagas sample and tell them about Sherry and Wesker!_

She knew that Claire would trust her. Ada helped her and Leon in Raccoon City. Ada lost track of Leon's movements, and had no idea where the agent was. Claire was still living close to Chris and the others. She would have to get close and personal with the BSAA and Terra Save, but what other choice did she have?

_There is no use denying what Wesker will do when he finds you…whether those feelings are still there or not…_

* * *

**A/N: Now that was twice as long as the Prologue lol! So this story is going to have Chris and the others in it alot more than in Cat and Mouse obviously. Dark Evenings only has a few more chapters left, and then all of my focus on this series will be turned to this one! I am also thinking of a story to come after this one! Well, Ada is definitely in trouble. Chris and the others are going on about their own business, so how will they react later if Ada reaches them? And who is Thomas? I am not going to tell you! Why? Cuz I am evil that way and you can wait until the next chapter, lol! XD**


	3. Chapter 2: Crossing Paths

**Chapter 2: Crossing Paths**

The airport was crowded and noisy. Chris and Jill made their way to the terminal where they were supposed to meet Claire. It didn't take Chris long to spot his sister within the crowd of people. He waved after her, a grin forming on his face. Claire smiled, getting up to them and throwing her arms around him.

"There's my little sister!" Chris laughed.

"Oh, it is good to be back. That was the longest assignment I have had in a long time," Claire greeted. She soon turned and gave Jill a hug, who returned it. "How's my soon to be sister-in-law?"

"Despite being busy at each turn, I am doing just great," Jill chuckled. "It's good to finally see you back, Claire."

"Thomas still with Karen?"

"Yes. We are heading over there for a barbeque. He has been itching to see you."

Claire laughed as they started heading for the luggage drop off. "Same here. I have missed him too much this time."

They retrieved Claire's bags and headed out of the airport. The Charger drove along the busy streets of Washington D.C., heading for the suburban homes where Barry's home awaited them. When they arrived, Carlos and Rebecca were already there with Barry and Karen.

As soon as they stepped into the large, clean house a young boy came rushing in. The five year old laughed, colliding into Claire and wrapping his arms around her. "Momma!"

"Hey there, sweetheart!" Claire greeted, smiling and returning her son's hug.

Chris watched on with a grin, slightly chuckling. Claire kissed her young son, running her fingers through the boy's messy brown hair. Jill and the others were watching too, glad to finally have Thomas and Claire reunited after such a long month apart.

"Hey, sport! Forgetting someone?" Chris asked.

"Hi, Uncle Chris!" Thomas chirped, rushing to him.

"How's my favorite nephew?"

"I'm your only nephew, silly!"

"Oh right!"

"Well, the food is about ready if you all want to come make your plates. We seriously need to catch up," Barry chuckled. "I'm I am talking about you, Claire."

Claire laughed. "I hear ya!"

Chris let Thomas get back to his mother. He had never met Thomas's father before. Claire told him the entire story. Thomas's father was definitely a well-known man, with a profile that Chris was very well impressed with. Leon Scott Kennedy had not seen his sister since a few nights after the Raccoon City disaster. Thomas was the result of their last night together, and he didn't know that he had a son. Claire of course didn't regret it. She and Leon took different paths, but she believed that they would cross eventually. All they knew was that Leon was working for some kind of Agency under the U.S President. Chris had always told Claire that it would be easy for the BSAA to locate Leon for her, but Claire for some reason had declined the offer. Still, Chris had a very strange feeling that he and Leon were going to cross paths sooner than he thought.

They got on with the little get together. Karen caught Claire up of how Thomas had been doing while staying at their house. It hurt Claire to leave Thomas when she had to go away on assignment, but she had no other choice. They were all busy with what they had to do, and Thomas understood it. Chris was impressed with how smart the young boy was, and how he behaved.

Soon Chris and Barry went out onto the back deck together. Barry handed Chris a beer, in which the two old friends cracked them open together and toasted. The night was cool and clear. The stars were bright, even against some of the lights in the surrounding suburbia.

"Any word from HUNK?" Barry asked.

"Not a damn thing." Chris glanced away, and he couldn't help but to think of his nemesis. Albert Wesker had been quiet for awhile. This made way for tension within all of them. Chris knew that it wouldn't be long before Wesker came forth from the shadows. The question was, would they be ready to face what he had in store for them this time? Not only were they having to keep a watch out for Wesker, but a watch out for Rurik's brother Nicholai Ginovaef, and of course Ada Wong.

"Don't worry…we'll get him," Barry said, as if reading Chris's thoughts.

Chris thinned his lips. "I hope so."

"Don't let him get to you."

"What causes a man to throw away his humanity like that?" Chris asked. He had no idea where the question came from, or why he even asked it. It wasn't like he cared. He just wanted Wesker dead and gone forever.

"Greed…and power…at least that is all I can think of."

"I will never understand it," Chris growled.

"What scares me the most is how intelligent he is…he always seems to be one step ahead…no…a few steps ahead. He plays us like a set of cards, and all we can do about it is go along with it. It doesn't help that he is a damn sociopath!"

"Don't let him get to you, Barry," Chris sighed, repeating Barry's words to him just minutes before.

Barry chuckled. "I hear ya. Well, let's go mingle with the others."

"I will be in there in a minute," Chris answered, turning to lean on the deck's railing as he looked out into the back yard. He could see Barry nod his head in his peripheral vision. His old comrade left back into the house.

Chris glanced up to the stars, his mind trying to wander back to years before when everything seemed simple and clean. Chris had definitely hardened over the years. He had seen too many horrors to realize that this world was no longer the same thanks to Umbrella and Wesker. He felt strongly within himself that it was his sole purpose to kill Wesker.

_I don't care if I die in the end…so long as I can take you with me, you bastard…_

His cell phone started to ring. Confused, Chris took it out of his pocket to look at the caller ID. It was not a number he recognized. He hesitated for another ring before gathering the courage to answer it.

"Hello?" Usually he answered with his name, but the number caught him off guard.

"The Agency gave me this number. Are you Chris Redfield?"

"Who's asking?"

"My name is Leon Kennedy."

* * *

It took Ada longer than intended to be able to find the information she was looking for. She was as quiet as a mouse, able to knock out the guards to get into the control room of the facility. She was able to locate the BSAA's Headquarters in the USA. Washington D.C., she should have known. She was able to get enough that Chris was still in the area. That meant that Ada was going to be able to go through with her next plan. She had no idea if Chris and the others were going to trust her, but it wasn't as if she had many options.

She still had the Las Plagas sample on her. She needed to keep it safe. She was still being hunted down by Wesker and the Organization. She didn't know if the running was starting to get to her, but Ada had noticed a change in her body recently. She was getting a fever here and there, and she was sick to her stomach constantly. She figured it was the stress and exhaustion. Wesker and the Organization wouldn't stop until she was caught or dead. Ada would hope she would be dead before caught alive. No matter what feelings Wesker had for her, he would still torture her and kill her in the end for her betrayal…she knew this from the beginning.

_I better get out of this facility while I still can. I am putting myself at major risk coming here…_

She heard the sound of a gun cocking not far from behind her. Her heart leaped to her throat, but Ada dared not move too quickly. Slowly, she raised her hands, turning to face whoever was able to come up behind her without being detected. She grunted upon seeing Rurik Ginovaef without his usual attire on. Rurik was Nicholai's younger half-brother. They had different fathers. He was well-known by his old codename HUNK, and was also nicknamed Mr. Death. For the longest time he and Nicholai had a hate for each other to the point it was a twisted vendetta. This in turn made Ada enemies to Rurik because of her comradeship with Nicholai.

"Rurik?" she spoke evenly, presenting herself in a calm way. She remembered how much of a thorn he was to Wesker. If Ada remembered correctly, HUNK was working with Chris and the others now, having dropped his mercenary heritage to try and turn things right. This didn't help Ada in the slightest. Rurik would never see her more than Wesker's agent and lover.

"Well, well, well, what do I have here? Does this mean that Wesker is somewhere close by?" Rurik asked.

Ada shook her head. "We are not on good terms right now."

"Oh?" Rurik chuckled. "Did you two have a little lover's quarrel?"

Ada narrowed her eyes at him. "I betrayed him."

"That's a lie if I ever heard one."

"It's true, but I don't expect you to believe me," Ada snorted.

"Either way, I can use you as bait to draw Wesker out. He should come running to you, whether he is coming to kill you or take you back," Rurik replied.

As good of a fighter as Ada was, she knew she didn't stand a chance against Rurik. There was a reason why he was called Mr. Death. Being ex-Spetsnaz like Nicholai, along with being a hardened mercenary led Rurik to be one of the most dangerous men in the world. She would have to find a way to escape him.

Ada heard his headset come on. _"Sir! We are being attacked by Organization members! We have no idea why they are here, but we are taking severe fire!"_

Ada felt her heart flutter even more. _Dammit! They found me!_

She was going to have to use Rurik and his unit as distraction to the Organization members to get herself out of there. If they caught her, they would take her straight to Wesker. She needed to get the hell out and head straight for Washington D.C. Ada's time was running out. It wouldn't be long before Nicholai was hunting her down…or Wesker himself…

"I'm on my way. Hang in there," Rurik quickly answered.

Ada took the distraction to her advantage. She took off across the room. HUNK yelled out at her, firing multiple shots. One bullet grazed her leg but she kept going. Ada fired back at him to make the soldier keep his distance. She had to get away from him as soon as possible. As she was running along the corridor, she turned a corner. She found several Organization members coming through one door. They spotted her, and Ada quickly changed her route and went through another door. Rurik would take care of them she was sure of it.

The only thing that worried Ada the most was getting to Washington D.C. before Wesker was able to hunt her down and find her…

* * *

Chris hesitated upon hearing the name. So, Thomas's father had managed to get his number from the Agency. This annoyed Chris slightly, but he found himself more curious to finally be talking to the man that helped his sister through Raccoon City. Still, Chris had to be sure Leon was who he said he was.

"How do I know that you are really Leon Kennedy?" he snorted.

"Claire knows my voice. The Agency told me she was with you. If you could just put her-"

"I can't do that," Chris interrupted, making his way into the house. He caught Barry's eye and the two men quickly disappeared into the back of the house, where Barry had a satellite location set up.

Barry shut the door and locked it. Chris put the phone on speaker and attached it to the link. The computer started tracing the call, and the satellite was bringing up images as it located the caller.

"I'm going to trace this call so I can see your face."

Leon didn't say anything on the other side. Soon, the satellite picked up the image, and he and Barry were looking at the well known agent. There was no doubt that it was him. Chris slightly smiled. Thomas looked so much like his father.

"Congratulations. You are who you say you are."

"I understand the regulations you go by under BSAA. I had to deal with it within the Agency."

"What can I do for you, Kennedy?"

"I take it your supervisor hasn't spoken to you yet then. The Agency and BSAA are working together now to hunt down Albert Wesker. I am being sent back to D.C to join up with you."

Chris grunted. "What? When did this happen?"

He saw Leon twitch a smile on the satellite image. "Yesterday. We now know that the events in Spain were partially linked to Wesker."

"And when exactly will you be arriving?"

"Tomorrow morning. Can I speak to Claire?"

Chris heaved a sigh. As much as he wanted to tell Claire about this, he just wanted to let her get settled with Thomas and all. Besides, Leon didn't know about Thomas. It would be better if it waited until tomorrow.

"You may see her tomorrow."

Leon clinched his jaw on screen, but slowly nodded his head. "Alright. I will be at the BSAA Headquarters tomorrow morning. It will be good to meet you in person."

"Yeah…you too," Chris answered.

Leon hung up, and the trace went blank. Sighing, Chris turned to Barry, who was just as speechless as he was. There came a knock at the door.

"What is going on?" Claire's voice grumbled. "Get your butts in here and visit!"

Chris shook his head, telling Barry not to mention this. It will be better to wait until tomorrow to let Claire know that she would be reunited with Leon.

"Coming, sis," he chuckled.

They left the room to go visit with the others. For the rest of the night, Chris could not get his conversation with Leon S. Kennedy out of his head. He needed to call Wentworth and get more information out of him about what was going on.

* * *

**A/N: And there is Chapter 2! Yes, Thomas is Claire and Leon's son. A friend of mine gave me this idea since I didn't know what to really do to make this different. I hope all of you enjoy this! :) Soon Ada will meet up with Chris and the others, but only if she doesn't get caught first...like I know if that happens...*laughs and snorts* Anyways, sorry for the short chapter. They will get longer as the story progresses I promise! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Thanks for all the reviews so far...I have a feeling that some of the anonymous reviews are being left by a single person...lol! XD Thanks anyways and have a good week!**


End file.
